Our Love Will Blow Them All Away
by wi1df1ower
Summary: When Hamilton joins a trio of naïve and vulgar tyrants, (Aaron Burr, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan), Hamilton is changed into a entirely new person. After realizing that his company is a bad influence on his career, he seeks of the help of John Laurens. (A Hamilton AU with a Heathers plot) (Major Lams shipping)
1. Beautiful

September 1st, 1776

I sit in a pub along with many other men, carefully examining each one of them, noticing flaws and characteristics. I wonder what happened to each of them, how they have become a poor drunkard.

All attention is drawn to the front as the door opens, things grow quiet and murmurs can be heard throughout. Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, and Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette all parade in, just as if they suddenly own the place.

I sit next to my dear Eliza, who is so very helpless and vulnerable.

The three-person company decides to sit around me, pushing Eliza to the side. Aaron studies me carefully and suddenly recognizes me.

"Ah, Hamilton! We've heard about your recent fallout with a certain Loyalist. Although your writings towards him are quite impressive, they certainly need more improvement."

I glance at him showing that I was clearly not impressed with such ignorance. Just as I was about to let out a smart-alec remark Burr cut me off, "We could use someone like you. The others aren't as smart as the both of us. But we still need them. How would you like joining us in the revolution?"

My eyes brighten up. Joining this clique of naive, vulgar and somehow liked people can be an immense opportunity to spread my ideas to help these colonies.

"Y-yes, that will be tremendous." I hesitated. Although this opportunity can help how much will accompanying this ado group of tyrants affect me as a man?

I rise from my seat, as doing so I look around the room and spot a mysterious man sitting in the corner of the pub. As I beam at this man I discern things about him. His curly hair, handsome freckles, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. Ah, I never have seen such beauty. I fathom what I have been thinking, I've never felt this way for a man. Have I become a sodomite? No. Eliza is just as beautiful. As I remind my self this I glance to my right, there I see Eliza staring at me with such discontent and sadness. I have already botched this situation incompetently.

 **Author's Note: If you have enjoyed this, you may enjoy Sage Claw's work. We collaborated on this, if it wasn't for her this may not even be here.**


	2. Candy Store

I knock on Burr's door. He opens it.

As he does so he smells of alcohol and tobacco. I grimaced in disgust.

Burr acknowledges this and comments, "Ugh, Alexander you fucking cod's head". I shrugged and jaunted inside.

In the room Hercules and Lafayette were both guzzling down beers, while already visibly intoxicated. I scoffed at this sight. I drink as well but never have I seen men so indulgent over their consumption of alcohol.

I took a seat on a nicely polished wooden chair, which sat in the endless sea of beer bottles and glasses. "You pigs, when was the last time you cleaned in here?" I asked with revulsion.

Lafayette slurred his words so it was arduous to decipher, but it sounded along the lines of, "And who are you to talk, Alexander? You most definitely look like a shabbaroon."

I turned to see Burr, waiting for me to speak to him. I arise and step towards him. "What is concerning you Burr?" I asked with such little interest. "Alexander, there is something you must promise me," he garbled, "your lover, Eliza, is holding you back, promise me you will let her go."

I blinked in disbelief. What kind of narcissistic, illogical bastard would suggest such a thing? Aaron Burr, that's who.

I thought, although I could leave Eliza to join this ensemble her heart will be in shambles. Or I could leave her for a short period and after what must be done is done we will have more wealth and be back together.

I agreed to this precarious promise. After agreeing Burr added, "You must tell her immediately, letter form, preferably." I nodded and promptly scribbled this:

"My dearest Eliza, it saddens me to announce this anguish you may suffer. I will be departing from New York to the battlefield in a month. Although, I may be adjacent to you, there is a ultimate truth that I will be absent for tremendous periods at a time. Adieu, my love, A. Hamilton."

I handed the letter to Burr, who in return smirked in the mere idea of me leaving my lover to join a battle.

"Perfect, deliver this to her as soon as you can." Burr said as handing the short letter back.

After saying my farewells after my short visit I stepped outside.


	3. Fight For Me

After I had delivered the letter and saw the sadness I had started, I wistfully walked to the pub where everything had began.

When I had appeared, I sat in the same spot as the other day. As I sit I hear the word "Sodomite!" be thrown around the room towards the exquisite man from the other night. He stood up and stepped toward the drunkard, who supposedly began the unruliness, and struck him in the jaw.

He looked so graceful and elegant as doing so, which to many, may sound odd, for they were fighting. His eyes glistened in the dim light as he savagely beat the drunkard.

After the drunkard had passed out and was quite obviously in pain, the man looked up at me. He must have caught me staring at him during the fight.

As he walked towards me, he wiped his nose, which was quite bloody, on the sleeve of his shirt.

He hesitated, "I-I saw the other night that you had recently joined Burr, did you have any reasons for this?" the man had asked.

"O-Oh, how rude of me! I'm John Laurens by the way, and you are?" He had quickly added as I began to speak.

"Alexander Hamilton. A pleasure to meet you. I joined Burr for my benefits; to help spread my words and ideas. I do not relish him or his company." I had nervously replied.

"Aren't you the one who had responded to one of the Loyalists?" The man had quickly said.

"Actually, I am indeed."

"I was quite impressed with your efforts to convince him the truth."

"T-Thank you." I had stuttered.

As he ordered drinks, a million things went through my head. Is he really a sodomite? If not why was he so quick to fight the drunkard? Why does he always stammer in his speech?

After the drinks were served to him and I, I asked, "Why was there a fight?". Although I was quite sure what happened, I had to be sure.

Laurens hesitated, creating a silence that seemed to last years. "Didn't you hear the word? Sodomite? Although, that's what I am, the impoverished drunkard used it as a insult." He quickly spat out the words as if they were dirty.

"Why are you telling this all to a stranger?" I had softly spoken.

"Does it look like I truly know?" He had cheerlessly asked.

"No. Whether or not those words were said out of drunkenness, or foolishness, I admire your courage to be a open homosexual, and I am here if you really need anyone." I had sincerely said. I truly did mean what I had said. I can not imagine telling anyone my deep feelings for Laurens. Let alone can not I imagine what will happen to my career.


End file.
